Aero Enkar
Aero Enkar (pr. air-oh enn-car) was a Molouk, was the last Draconite of Flight, and the last bearer of the Gift Swift. She was the Descendant of Swift Kesral and chosen of the Windwall. She was born in 83 BA. She was High Priestess of the Draconites and co-leader of the Gospel of Zarem alongside High Priest Aaron. Biography Early Life Aero Enkar was born of a noble family and married off when she was only 10 years old. It was implied this was done through trickery and deceit on the parts of both families. By this time she was already a member of the Draconite Clan and had been named the next High Priestess by High Priest Seleth Mountainclaw. Because of this latter information, her corrupt brother Blacktail tried to kill her by summoning Mekraya from the northern cliffs of Ramirra. However, Seleth killed Blacktail and cast Mekraya into the ocean to preserve Aero's life. New Draconite of Flight Soon after, Aero became pregnant by her unwanted husband and bore an egg, which hatched into Rune Enkar. Her husband died presently, and she raised the chick herself. Seleth chose Rune as the second Draconite of Flight, the one to bear Kesral, before his death, and Aero and Rune fought and protected together as Draconite warriors. When Aero was in her forties, Rune rebelled and tore himself from the clan, abandoning Kesral in the process. It was on Gift Search for Kesral and the Gift of Stealth that Aero found Tasaru bleeding in the snow outside the ravaged down of Haseth and adopted the chick as her own child, being prompted by the Gifts that Tasaru was indeed the next Draconite of Flight. Aero unwittingly helped to fulfill the prophecy of the Descendants and the Ascension by choosing Tasaru, who was the Descendant of the chosen Derajk Dragonhart. High Priestess The station of High Priest or High Priestess among the Molouks in the Gospel of Zarem was strictly reserved for the head of the Draconite clan, and had been ever since the Founders first created the Draconite clan (although they didn't call them "High Priest" or "Priestess" until later). As such, Aero was chosen as the next High Priestess through divine inspiration of High Priest Seleth, the previous head of the clan. Since Aero was the youngest of the clan when she joined, she saw her fellow warriors pass away and had the opportunity to call on new Draconites to replace them, the last generation of Gift-bearers to exist before the Ascension. She was also part of the last generation of Draconites that was the only other generation to have all 7 Gifts wielded at one time besides the generation of the Founders, as presented in Gift Search, during the battle of Mal'ur. It was also mentioned in the Legend of Draconite that some of Aero's ancestors had been clan heads. From Founders (book) it is obvious that this was true, since she is the Descendant of Swift Kesral, the first leader of the clan. Role in the Chronicles The Legend of Draconite Aero appears in all five books of LoD. She was seen as a Mother to her fellow Draconites as well as their High Priestess, speaking of her loving bond to whom she calls her Children. She also issues most of the orders on Draconite missions, as well as leading them. One of her priorities as High Priestess was to keep relationships within the clan stable, and she spent roughly equal amounts of time with each of the five other Draconite warriors. She also helps to train her warriors with sword and magic, and was considered one of the most powerful magic-makers in the entire Southern Isles. She also has political influence with the Royal Council, consisting of the High Arbiter and the Arbiters, and the royal family. Even King Hend Zuus seeks her counsel in Book 1 of The Legend of Draconite in concern to the Black Darts. Aero was also known to receive divine guidance from Zarem and Luna, in most instances through her Gift, Swift. Aero, Charoq, and the Ascension As the Descendant of Swift Kesral, Aero was chosen to heal the Windwall in the south, on the borders of Misten. It was part of what she felt to be her last mission as a Draconite, and indeed that was what it became. After assisting heral Kre'i on the pilgrimage for the followers of Dyr, Aero became trapped in the volcano Firerock and faced Charoq, one of the four Huruk demons. By this time the three other demons of the Borderwall had been slain by the other chosen, and it is implied by Charoq that their "essences" went into him, thus making him stronger than ever. This is proved when Charoq defeats Aero in combat by planting her sword into her abdomen. However, before she dies, the gods give her strength to grab hold of the demon. While it tries to possess her, she touches the black pillar and heals it. The demon is absorbed into the pillar, which whitens, and destroyed, and Aero waits for death while the Ascension occurs. Only seconds after Luna receives her godhood, she transports herself to Aero's side and allows the High Priestess to die a peaceful death. Later on in the story it is discovered by Draque Send, whom Aero had chosen to be the next High Priest, that Aero had been resurrected into an angel. She completes the rites for Draque to become a real High Priest before returning to heaven. Founders In a vision given to Swift Kesral, he sees Aero, as well as Sabra and Aaron. He notes her magnificent armor, as well as her physical countenance and the fact that she is using the same Gift machine that was taken from his very flesh. Aero does not speak in Founders, and only makes the one appearance in the entire story. Trivia Did you know *Aero was the last High Priestess before the Ascension and the last to bear Swift? *Aero was a teacher at the Ramirran Temple and was the first character in the Chronicles to introduce Layon and Leer? *Aero never married after her first husband and kept her husband's surname? Category:Characters Category:Heroes